Scooby-Doo in: The Mummy's Curse transcript
Scene 1: Driving out on the road in the Mystery Machine Shaggy: Hoo-ray for Hollywood! Shaggy: "Like, I can't believe we're actually here!" Scooby and Shaggy are looking for movie actors and actresses. Velma: "Sunset Boulevard is the most famous street in Hollywood." Fred: "I can believe that, there is tons of traffic." Daphne: "We're looking for Bluster Studio." Shaggy: "Daphne, like, how cool is your uncle for getting us passes to watch a movie being made?" Daphne: "Very cool, Shaggy, he's good friends with the director, Bib Humphries." Velma: "What kind of a movie are they making?" Daphne: "It's about an Egyptian Princess, it's called The Sands of Cairo." Fred: "There it is, next stop, Bluster Studio." Shaggy: "Hey, Scooby-Doo, maybe we'll be discovered and they'll make us movie stars." Scooby: "Roovie rars?" Shaggy: "Yeah, and they'll put your paw prints in cement in front of Mann's Chinese Theater." Velma: "Considering how much you 2 love to eat, Mann's Chinese restaurant would be more like it." The Mystery Machine stops right at Bluster Studio. Fred: "Well, gang, here we are." Fred rolls down his window. Fred: "Good afternoon." Security Guard: "How can I help you young people?" Daphne: "We're here to visit the set of The Sands of Cairo." Daphne passes the letter in her right hand over to Velma, who gives it to Fred, who gives it to the security guard. The security guard carefully reads the letter, and his mood suddenly changes. Security Guard: "Welcome to Bluster Studio, go straight up this road here and turn right at the 1st stop sign, park in any of the spaces painted yellow." The security guard waves just as the iron gate slowly swings open. Right inside the gate, Fred drives the Mystery Machine right between 2 big white buildings bigger than football fields. He turns right at the stop sign and pulls up right in front of another big white building. The gang of 5 pile right outta the Mystery Machine. Shaggy: "Hey, Scooby, look over there, (he points right at 4 young movie actors walking right down the road, 2 of them are dressed in swim trunks and carrying surfboards, the other 2 are wearing khaki safari jackets and pith helmets.) like, it's surf and turf." Scooby: "Reah, rurf and rurf." 2 young movie actors dressed in a camel costume cross right in front of them and enter the building. Velma: "This must be the place." Shaggy: "Okay, Hollywood, get ready to meet your newest stars." Scooby and Shaggy both put on dark sunglasses and walk right through the door. Fred: "Why are you wearing sunglasses to go inside?" Shaggy: "Like, get with it, Fred, everyone knows that movie stars always wear sunglasses, it's so they're not blinded by the flashes on their fans' cameras." Daphne: "Now remember you 2, we're guests here." Shaggy: "Don't worry, Daphne, I won't let Scooby-Doo outta my sight, right, Scooby?" Shaggy looks around, but there's no sign of Scooby any place. Shaggy: "Scooby?" Scooby pokes his head from behind a pole. Scooby: A Bit Shaggy: "Very funny, Scoob." Shaggy: "Besides, Daphne, what could possibly go wrong?" When the gang of 5 walks right into the studio building, they feel as if they've traveled back in time. It's like they were in ancient Egypt, and right in front of them is a giant sphinx and a creepy old tomb. There are 2 life size palm trees, camels, tents and statues of Egyptian gods all around. It even feels as hot as the desert. Young actors dressed in tunics and golden laced robes are rehearsing their lines. Scooby lowers his sunglasses to see better. Right off to the left of the movie set, he sees a wall of doors with gold stars on them On the right of the movie set was a big double door with a very long table right next to it. On the movie set, they saw a young man sitting right on a golden throne. 3 young actors dressed as servants are feeding him purple seedless grapes and fanning him. Shaggy: In Relief "Now that's what I call the good life." Velma: "Except if you're a servant." A couple of young actors walk right by, eating some donuts. Scooby's eyes light up. Scooby: "Ronuts?" Shaggy turns right over. Shaggy: "Like, where in ancient Egypt can you get donuts?" 1 of the young actors points right at the long table off to the right of the movie set. Daphne: "Let's go find Mr. Humphries." Daphne, Velma and Fred head right towards the movie set while Scooby and Shaggy go in search of donuts. Scooby and Shaggy find donuts and much more on the long lunch table. The table is filled with sandwich platters, boxes of donuts and cookies, lots of fruits and vegetables and great big buckets of ice cold bottled water, fruit punch and soda pop. Shaggy: "Look at this, Scooby-Doo, they must've known we were coming." Shaggy picks up a turkey sandwich in 1 hand and a roast beef sandwich in the other. Scooby chooses a ham and cheese sandwich as well too. Shaggy: "You know, Scoob, there's no business like show business." Grown Man # 1/Azzi Fazeh (off screen): "Except at this studio." Scooby and Shaggy turn over and see a grown man dressed in a white shirt and khaki pants. Grown Man # 1/Azzi Fazeh: "Here, show business is nothing but business, Bluster Studio doesn't know what good quality means." Shaggy: "Well, they sure know their roast beef." Grown Man # 1/Azzi Fazeh: "I'm talking about motion pictures, like this movie, The Sands of Cairo, the head of the studio hired a terrible actress, and keeps asking for script rewrites, the head of this studio has no respect for good writing." Shaggy: "Like, why's it so important to you?" Grown Man # 1/Azzi Fazeh: "Because, I wrote the movie, I'm Azzi Fazeh." Shaggy: "I'm Shaggy, and this is Scooby-Doo." Azzi Fazeh: "Pleased to meet you both." Scooby licks the ketchup off Azzi Fazeh's left hand. Grown Man # 2/Rolly Bluster (off screen): "Fazeh!" Grown Man # 2/Rolly Bluster: "Why are you wasting time here instead of writing? complaining about me again? let me tell you something, when you've got your own studio, you can make films the way you want, here at Bluster Studio, we do things the Rolly Bluster way, this my way, and no more complaints about this picture, The Sands of Cairo is a masterpiece, it just needs 2 things, more publicity to let everybody know about the movie-" Azzi Fazeh: "And?" Rolly Bluster: "More rewrites, so where are they?" Azzi Fazeh hands Rolly Bluster 3 new script pages. Rolly Bluster: "That's more like it." Azzi Fazeh: "You always ask for rewrites, but you never use them." Rolly Bluster: "That's none of your concern, now I want the camel scene rewritten, replace the 3 men with an old woman, move the scene from the tent to an oasis, I want the new scenes in 1 hour!" Azzi Fazeh turns purple with rage. Azzi Fazeh: "Why did you hire me if you didn't wanna make the movie I wrote in the 1st place?!? I wish I could take this script to another studio!" Azzi Fazeh storms right off. Rolly Bluster turns over to Scooby and Shaggy. Rolly Bluster: "I don't pay you guys to eat, why aren't you on the set?" Shaggy: "B-B-But we're not-" Rolly Bluster: "Don't argue with me, when Rolly Bluster says jump, you say how high!" Shaggy: "Rolly Bluster? as in Bluster Studio?" Rolly Bluster: "As in the 1 who signs your paycheck, now get back to work!" Rolly Bluster turns and waddles away. Rolly Bluster: "That's the realest looking dog costume I've ever seen." Meanwhile, Daphne, Velma and Fred make their way to the edge of the movie set. They are standing just off to the left side, not too far from the row of dressing room doors. Angela Belvedere, the famous movie star, is on the movie set, preparing for the next scene. She's dressed in a beautiful red gown and is wearing a big emerald medallion around her neck. A short middle aged woman with bright yellow hair stands right next to Velma, and she's biting her nails nervously. Short Middle Aged Woman/Cecilia Roberts: "Just look at her, Angela looks ridiculous in that costume, she's supposed to be Princess Flora, does she look like Princess Flora?" Daphne, Velma and Fred look at 1 another, and they aren't sure if they should answer the short middle aged woman/Cecilia Roberts. Short Middle Aged Woman/Cecilia Roberts: "You must think I'm nuts, but I'm not, just an agent, Angela's agent, I'm Cecilia Roberts." Daphne: "Hi, I'm Daphne, this is Velma and Fred." Cecilia Roberts: "I don't recognize you, who are you signed with?" Daphne: "Me? I'm not signed with anyone, I'm not an actress, we're here to see a friend of my uncle, Bib Humphries, do you know him?" Cecilia Roberts: "Bibby? what a doll, he's over there, honey." Cecilia Roberts points right to a young man looking right through 1 of the movie cameras. Velma: "He sure looks like a director." Bib Humphries is wearing jeans and a t-shirt and a red baseball cap. Cecilia Roberts: "He's a good director, don't get me wrong, but this movie is simply wasting Angela's talent, I'm not 1 of those who believes that a bad movie is better than no movie, I'd do just about anything to get her off this film." Angela Belvedere: In Fear Everybody turns and sees 1 of the big Egyptian trees teetering back and forth. It's right next to Angela Belvedere, who's so terrified, she can't move around. Very slowly, the big statue topples over and-- Crash! It smashes into a million pieces, just missing the young movie actress. Angela Belvedere ran off the movie set. Angela Belvedere: Again She runs right by Cecilia Roberts, Daphne, Velma and Fred, and right into her dressing room. She closed the door so hard, the gold star fell right to the floor. Cecilia Roberts: "Don't worry, Angela, I'm gonna find that no good Rolly Bluster and give him a piece of my mind, I won't stand for statues falling on you, it's not in your contract, we'll let the newspapers know what's going on here and finish off this picture!" Cecilia Roberts storms off in search of Rolly Bluster. Scooby and Shaggy come running over from the lunch table. Shaggy: "Like, what's all the commotion? we heard this big crash and nearly swallowed our sandwiches whole." Daphne: "1 of the statues fell over on the set." Velma: "Something seems funny about that, statues don't just fall over." Fred: "You're right, Velma, there's something strange going on here." Bib Humphries, the director, walks right onto the movie set. He turns to address the cast and crew members. Bib Humphries: "Okay, everybody, take 5." The entire cast turns and leaves the set in a hurry. Only a few stagehands remain behind to clean up the broken statue pieces. Bib Humphries looks over and sees the gang standing there. Daphne steps frontwards to him. Daphne: "Mr. Humphries, I'm Daphne Blake." Bib Humphries: "Who? oh, Daphne, of course, you sure picked an unlucky day to visit the set, but the way things have been going lately, I don't know if any day would be lucky." Shaggy: "So, like, what's Take 5 mean?" Bib Humphries: "In movie talk, it means take a break, most people usually get something to eat." Scooby: "Rey, Raggy." Shaggy: "Yeah, buddy?" Scooby: "Ret's rake rive." Shaggy: "Let's make it even an even 10, buddy." Scooby and Shaggy turn to go back to the food table. Shaggy: "We'd better put our shades back on, you never know when someone's gonna wanna take a picture." Velma: "Excuse me," Bib Humphries: "Please, everyone on the set calls me Bib." Velma: "Well, Bib, what did you mean about the way things have been going lately?" Bib Humphries: "Well, strange things have been happening." Fred: "Like what?" Bib Humphries: "Last week, a bunch of coconuts fell from 1 of the palm trees, they nearly hit 1 of the actors, a few days later, 1 of the tents collapsed on a prop-man, things like that." Daphne: "Are you sure it's not just someone playing practical jokes?" Bib Humphries: (shaking his head No) "Too many things have happened for this to be some kind of practical joke." Azzi Fazeh (off screen): "Maybe there is another reason." Azzi Fazeh: "Before I wrote The Sands of Cairo, I did some research, I was looking up things about ancient Egypt when I came across this." Azzi Fazeh opens the book and shows everybody the entire page. It's a picture drawing of a beautiful medallion. Velma: "Jinkies, that looks just like the medallion that Angela Belvedere was wearing." Azzi Fazeh: "That's right, according to a legend in this book, it belonged to a great Egyptian prince, he put a curse on the medallion, if the jewel ever left the tomb, the mummy would find the medallion and punish whoever had it, the mummy will stop at nothing to get the jewel back." Daphne: "Wow, do you think a mummy's been doing all of these things?" Azzi Fazeh: "I didn't think so at 1st, but now I'm not so sure." Velma: "You really don't believe in a mummy's curse, do you?" Bib Humphries: "At this point, I don't know what to believe, except that people are in danger because of this movie. Angela Belvedere (off screen): In Fear Again Angela Belvedere runs outta her dressing room and right into Bib Humphries' arms. Angela Belvedere: "A mummy, I just saw a mummy, where's Cecilia?!?" Bib Humphries: "Take it easy, Angela." Shaggy: (running over from the lunch table with Scooby) "What's going on now? like, how do you expect a person to take 5 with all this screaming going on?" Cecilia Roberts: "Angela, darling, what is it? what's wrong?" Azzi Fazeh: "She saw the mummy." Cecilia Roberts: "The what?" Daphne: "The mummy." Scooby and Shaggy: "The mummy?!?" Angela Belvedere: "The mummy came into my dressing room, I was resting and I opened my eyes and there he was, then he reached down with his bandaged hands and ripped the medallion off the necklace." Fred: "Then what happened?" Angela Belvedere: "I screamed, jumped up, and ran outta there as fast as I could, Cecilia, get me off this film." Cecilia Roberts: "Of course, Angela, (turning over to Bib Humphries) Bib, tell that Rolly Bluster he can expect to hear from me in the morning." Cecilia Roberts and Angela Belvedere walk right over to the front door and leave the building. Daphne turns over to Bib Humphries. Daphne: "Gee, what are you gonna do now, Bib?" Bib Humphries: "I don't know what I can do, with a mummy's curse and no star, I don't think we can finish this movie." Rolly Bluster (off screen): "You can and you will finish this movie!!" Rolly Bluster: "No talks of mummies or curses is gonna stop a Bluster Studio production, it's all good for publicity, anyway, understand?" Azzi Fazeh: "But, Mr. Bluster, we've lost Angela." Rolly Bluster: "I'll worry about Angela, you worry about writing some decent lines, now everyone get back to work!" Rolly Bluster stomps right off to his office, then Fred steps frontwards. Fred: "Suppose you were able to find the truth about the mummy, would that help?" Bib Humphries: "I suppose so, it would ease everyone's nerves and might even get Angela back." Daphne, Velma and Fred exchange fast glances. Fred: "This mystery is right up our alley, you take care of the movie, Bib, we'll take care of this mummy." Shaggy: "And Scooby and I will take care of lunch." Scooby smiles and nods his head. Scooby: "Runch." Daphne: "But not until after we solve this mystery." Scooby: "Awwww." Fred: "Let's split up and look for clues, Daphne and I will check out the set." Velma: "I'll look in Angela's dressing room." Fred: "Great, Shaggy and Scooby, you 2 look around on the other side of the set, keep your eyes open for anything that might look suspicious." Daphne: "Like mummies." Shaggy: "How 'bout daddies? get it, Scoob? mummies and daddies?" Scooby and Shaggy: Uncontrollably Scooby and Shaggy cross the movie set and stand right by the big double doors on the other side. Shaggy: "We'll never get discovered by a famous director if we're backstage looking for clues." Just then, somebody carrying a big platter filled with all kinds of food, walks right by them and through the double doors. Scooby and Shaggy's eyes light up. Shaggy: "Then again, there's nothing wrong with a little detective work every once in a while." Scooby: "Rrrright, ret's ro." Scooby and Shaggy follow the young man carrying the food tray. They go right through the double doors, down a hallway, and turn right. The entire room is filled with more food than they've ever seen, tables and tables of purple seedless grapes, pineapples, watermelons, breads, pizzas, peanuts, chocolate mousse and strawberry cakes and submarine sandwiches. Shaggy: "Well, Scooby-Doo, let's go look for clues." The 2 of them march right into the room and begin examining the platters. Shaggy picks up a pepperoni pizza slice. Shaggy: "This pepperoni pizza looks very suspicious to me." Scooby reaches over and picks up 1 piece of strawberry cake. Scooby: "Re roo." Shaggy: "We'd better make sure everything's okay." Shaggy smiles and takes 1 big bite of the pepperoni pizza slice. Scooby gobbles down the piece of strawberry cake. Shaggy: "Owwww, this isn't real pizza, it's plastic." Scooby's eyes widen just as he feels the hunk of strawberry cake slowly slide down his throat. It lands right in his stomach. Thud! Scooby: "Ruh-roh!" Shaggy: "These must be props for the movie, food, food everywhere and not a crumb to eat, oh well, if we can't eat, we might as well keep looking for clues." Scooby and Shaggy walk right past the food tables and find another room filled with all kinds of props and costumes. Right off to 1 side, Shaggy sees a beautiful throne just like the 1 on the movie set. He sits himself right down on it. Shaggy: "Take 5, everybody." Shaggy closes his eyes for a fast vacation nap. Scooby looks over at the other side of the room and sees a great big steamer trunk. He walks right on over and peers inside. Scooby: "Hmmmm, ret's rook." Scooby crawls into the trunk and snoops around. The lid closes. Thud! Scooby: "Ruh-roh!" The sound of the trunk lid slamming wakes Shaggy with a start. Shaggy: "Huh? what? (he looks to his right and sees piles of costumes and a big trunk) hey, Scooby-Doo, where are you?" Shaggy hears another noise coming from behind the chair. He turns around on the throne and peers over the top. But instead of Scooby, he sees the mummy. Shaggy: "Whoa, great costume, Scooby-Doo, like, where'd you dig that up?" Mummy: Moaning Sounds Shaggy: "Very funny, Scooby-Doo." Sounds BOOM! Scooby jumps right outta the trunk dressed in a top hat, a tuxedo jacket and fancy black shoes. He grabs a cane from the trunk and does 1 little tap dance routine. Scooby: 'Rea ror rou, and roo ror ree'. Scooby spins around and comes face to face with the mummy. Scooby: "Rikes!" Just as the mummy reaches out to grab Scooby, Scooby jumps into the trunk and slams the lid behind him. Shaggy awakes with a start and sees the mummy standing over the trunk. He gets up and walks right over to the mummy. Shaggy: "Pretty good mummy costume, Scooby-Doo, what other costumes are in there?" The mummy stands and watched just as Shaggy opened the trunk to look for another costume. Up pops Scooby-Doo, outta the trunk. Shaggy: "Look, Scoob, it's a Scooby-Doo costume, and it's so life like." Shaggy reaches over and grabs Scooby's head. Scooby: "Rouch!" Shaggy: "Scooby-Doo, it's you, but if you're in the trunk, who's in that mummy costume behind me?" Scooby: "Rhe rummy!" Shaggy: "The mummy, zoinks!" The mummy raises his arms up. Mummy: Moaning sounds Scooby jumps outta the trunk and Shaggy jumps right into Scooby's paws. He and Shaggy ran outta the room with the mummy close behind. Scooby and Shaggy: "The mummy, the mummy, the mummy's gonna get us!" Scooby and Shaggy ran right back onto the movie set where Daphne, Velma and Fred are still looking for clues. Shaggy: "Coming through!" Daphne: "What's going on?" Scooby: "Rhe rummy!" Shaggy: "He's after us!" Fred: "Are you sure it's the mummy?" Shaggy: "Unless it's some guy who wrapped himself in bandages because he cut himself shaving." Fred: "So there is a mummy." Daphne: "Maybe there is something to this curse after all." Velma comes outta Angela Belvedere's dressing room trailer. Velma: "Hey, guys, take a look at what I found." The gang of 5 made their way over to the trailer. Velma hands Fred some pieces of paper. Velma: "Take a look at these, I found them on the floor." Fred: "These look like movie script pages to me." Daphne and Fred read them carefully. Daphne: "It looks like a movie that takes place in the desert, probably some of Angela's scenes." Velma: "Then why doesn't her character's name appear?" Shaggy: "Like, maybe it's not her scene." Fred: "Or maybe it's not her script." Velma walks to the back of the dressing room. Velma: "What do you think of this?" Velma points to a shattered window. Scooby and Shaggy look through the empty pane. Shaggy: "Like, this window is on a permanent take 5." Fred peers through and sees some broken glass outside the window. He also notices a trail of bandage wrappers leading away from the window. Fred: "I'd say there's a mummy alright." Daphne: "But if he has the medallion, why won't he go away?" Velma: "I have a hunch that whoever's behind this mystery is more interested in the movie business than the mummy business." Fred nods his head in agreement. Fred: "I think Velma's right, it's time to write a little movie script of our own, we'll call it How to Catch a Mummy." Fade to a black screen.......... Cartoon Network Announcer: "Don't go away, Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? will be right back, right after these commercial breaks." Commercial Break # 1 Commercial Break # 2 Cartoon Network Announcer: "And now, back to Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? right here, on Cartoon Network." Back to the show Fred: "Here's our plan, everybody, the mummy wants this film to shut down, so we'll get him to come out by pretending we're still making the movie, Daphne, you'll be the actress." Daphne: "What should I wear?" Fred: "Grab 1 of the costumes from Angela's dressing room, Velma will run the camera, and I'll pretend to be the director." Shaggy: "What about me and Scooby-Doo?" Fred: "You 2 will be hiding on the movie set, when the mummy shows up, you grab him." Shaggy: "Sounds dangerous, we'll do it in 1 condition." Velma: "What's that?" Shaggy: "We get to play ourselves when they make this into a movie." Fred: "Deal." Scooby: "Rand-" Daphne: "And what?" Scooby: "Rou row." Scooby crosses his paws while waiting. Velma: "Alright, Scooby, will you do it for a part in the movie and a Scooby snack?" Scooby thinks about it for 1 minute. Scooby: "Rokay!" Velma takes 1 treat from her right pocket and tosses it to Scooby, then he jumps up in mid-air and gobbles it down. Fred: "Now let's get going, we don't have much time before everyone comes back from their break." Daphne runs over to Angela Belvedere's dressing room and returns dressed as an Egyptian princess, and she sits right down on the beautiful throne on the movie set. Velma and Fred walk over to the movie cameras. Velma: "Jinkies, this thing looks a lot bigger up close." She examines the movie camera and finally finds the On switch. Fred picks up a script lying on the floor, steps right back and looks over the set. Fred: "Places, everyone!" Scooby and Shaggy each grab a golden headpiece and put it on. Shaggy's is blue and gold, and Scooby's is more like an Egyptian crown, and they run onto the set and pose like statues behind Daphne and the beautiful throne. Scooby slowly raises his right paw over his head. Shaggy: Whispering "What kind of statue are you, Scooby-Doo?" Scooby: "Ratue of Riberty." Scooby and Shaggy: Uncontrollably Fred: "Quiet on the set, lights, camera, action!" Daphne/Princess Flora: "Oh, how hot it is here in Egypt, here I am, Flora of the Nile, awaiting my prince, I hope he will visit me soon and take me away from these hot sands of Cairo." The mummy comes out from the old tomb, stretching his arms out, he heads straight for Daphne. Mummy: Moaning Sounds Just as the mummy gets closer, Daphne stands up and slowly backs away, just as he's about to grab her. Fred: "Now, fellas!" Scooby and Shaggy spring into action. They reach behind them and grab 1 of the tents. They throw the giant sheet up in mid-air and right over the mummy, but instead of landing on the mummy, the sheet falls to the floor, and they miss completely. The mummy turns and heads right for them. Shaggy: "Okay, Scooby-Doo, time for plan B." Just as the mummy approaches, Shaggy runs around behind the mummy and gets down on all 4s. Scooby: "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" Scooby puts his head out and rams right into the mummy. He pushes the mummy backwards over Shaggy. Shaggy: "Way to go, Scooby-Doo, we've got him!" Scooby turns to run, but he can't move, his Egyptian crown is stuck in the mummy's bandages. The mummy reaches up and tries to grab Scooby. Scooby: "Raggy, relp!" Shaggy: "Come on, Scooby-doo, you can do it, I've got a pepperoni pizza over here with your name on it!" Scooby: "Repperoni?" Scooby gives a giant yank, his Egyptian crown is still caught on the mummy's bandages, but that doesn't stop Scooby from running. Velma: "Hey, look at that!" Shaggy: "Like, it's like a giant top!" Sure enough, there on the movie set for all to see, the mummy is spinning like a giant top. Bib Humphries and the entire cast and crew members come over to watch. With every single turn, the mummies bandages unravel more. Scooby keeps running around and the mummy keeps spinning faster and faster 'til all that's left is a giant pile of bandages and....a very, very dizzy Rolly Bluster. Bib Humphries: "Rolly Bluster?!? you're the mummy? but why?" Velma steps frontwards to them. Velma: "I believe this is part of the answer." She hands Bib Humphries the pages she found in Angela Belvedere's dressing room. Bib Humphries looks at the other pages. Bib Humphries: "These are pages from another movie script, I don't understand." Fred: "It seems that Mr. Bluster had plans to make another mummy movie." Azzi Fazeh grabs the pages from Bib Humphries. Azzi Fazeh: "These are the rewrites I gave him this morning!" Fred: "Mr. Bluster created this whole mummy scare to build up publicity for the movie, and he figured he could make even more money on a 2nd mummy movie." Velma: "The script for that 2nd movie was coming from the scenes that Azzi Fazeh was rewriting for The Sands of Cairo." Bib Humphries: "But what about Angela Belvedere? wouldn't scaring her off hurt this movie?" Rolly Bluster: "To be very honest, I didn't like her acting very much, so by getting her to quit, I could get even more publicity and find a better actress." Bib Humphries: "What tipped you off that it was Rolly?" Velma: "1st we thought it might've been Cecilia Roberts, she told us when we got here that she wanted Angela off the movie." Daphne: "But she was with us when the statue fell over, plus, she'd never wanna hurt Angela, so it couldn't be her." Fred: "But, it was what Velma found in Angela's dressing room that really tipped us off." Bib Humphries: "What did you find?" Velma: "1st, there was the script pages, then I noticed some broken glass outside the dressing room." Daphne: "That means that the mummy had to be inside waiting for Angela, whoever was behind this, knew secret ways to get around the studio." Velma: "The trail of Band-Aid wrappers was a clue that the mummy probably cut himself breaking the window to escape from Angela's dressing room the back way." Fred: "Real mummies don't use Band-Aids." Rolly Bluster: "And I would've gotten away with it if all of those teens and that nosy dog hadn't gotten involved!" Bib Humphries turns over to his assistant. Bib Humphries: "Call the police department, in the meantime, keep a sharp eye on Mr. Bluster in the prop shop. Bib Humphries addresses the cast and crew members. Bib Humphries: "Ladies and gentlemen, the filming of The Sands of Cairo will continue as scheduled." Cheering Wildly Bib Humphries looks at the gang of 5. Bib Humphries: "Thank you very much for solving this mystery, you saved the movie, I'm gonna call Cecilia Roberts and try to get Angela back, I hope you'll stay as our guests to watch the filming, I want you to feel at home here." Shaggy: "Like, I think Scooby-Doo already does." Everybody looks over at Scooby, and he's wearing an Egyptian costume and lying on the beautiful throne. 3 young actors dressed as servants are feeding him purple seedless grapes and fanning him. Daphne: "Looks like Scooby's been discovered after all." Laughing Uncontrollably Scooby: "Rooby-Rooby-Rooo!" Fade to another black screen........ A memorial dedication says: Dedicated to the loving memories Carl Steven (1972-2011), John Stephenson (1923-2012), James Avery (1945-2013), Casey Kasem (1932-2014) and Gary Owens (1934-2015). We’ll never forget about their wonderful talented voice acting careers. End Production Credits Directed by Chuck Sheetz, Tom Mazzocco and Ed Scharlach Produced by Sander Schwartz Written by George Doty IV and Jim Krieg Voice Cast Members Credits Frank Welker as "Scoobert" A.K.A. Scooby-Doo and Fred Jones (voices) Matthew Lillard as Norville "Shaggy" Rogers (voice) Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake (voice) Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley (voice) Daran Norris as the Security Guard (voice) Jim Cummings as Rolly Bluster/The Mummy (voices) Rob Paulsen as Azzi Fazeh (voice) Jennifer Hale as Cecilia Roberts (voice) Candi Milo as Angela Belvedere (voice) James Arnold Taylor as Bib Humphries (voice) Category:Transcripts